In Your Shadows
by princessnightmares
Summary: Sakura has left for a journey to train for one year.Sakura's Inner has been showing her memberies to help control her new powers.
1. Sakura's past

**AN:  
**

**Hello I'm Princess Nightmares but u could call me .For those of you that read my story should know this is my first story and most or all of the characters will be ooc.I also want to know what is an AU story?Contains SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and If you don't like any of those pairings to let me know.**

**~In Your Shadows~**

**Sakura Pov**

**I was 5 years old when it happen. I know I was so young in fact I was smaller then Sasuke when my family and villige were killed by my older sister. She was 15 years old with blue hair and bright purple eyes. She looked normal in our family. I am the only one who has pink hair and glowing emarld eyes in the entire village. Now 11 years later me being 16 I find some power inside myself that I haven't ****develope just 2 days ago I went on a mission to help Garra get back to his village. On the way back I took the long way back when I started to remember my past and what really happen.**

***flashback***

**I saw my sister cutting up my mom with an evil grind and a hysterical laugh echoing out of her. It was her eyes that scared me the most it was like she was a ghost with no life in her eyes. Her eyes were a dark shade of purple and was edge with light blue eyes. I ran with my little legs to a close closet and hid but, my sister found me in the the closet. That is when I closed my eyes.I don't remember what happen but I just know when I woke up I was in my room. At first I thought it was just a nightmare, but when I look down stairs there in pieces were my parents bodies and right to the left of the bodies was a note from Rukimefu.**

**Dear Sakura,**

**I know you must hate me but, on your 17 birthday I want you to come back to this place. After reading this letter you will lose your member of this night until 3 months after your 16 birthday. When you remember this you will be ready for what to come in the future. Now your too young to understand this but on your 17 birthday you will be ready for one thing that I can't tell you but you'll have to figure it out with some help from your inner. We will see eachother again but, you won't recognize me.**

**With Love Your Turely**

**~Haruno Rukimefu**

**After that I past out and woken up here in the Hidden Leaf Village.**

***End of Flashback***

**My sister was right I wouldn't have understand and I still don't understand it. Now years later I am working in the Hidden Leaf Village as a medical ninja and as a ninji. Team 7 is now a boken up team with two replacement.I look at the picture of old Team 7 and wounder what if I knew my past then and wanted to seek revenge on my sister would Sasuke taken me with him? I want to ask my Shushi if I can have a year to do my own solo mission to train.**

**Tsunade Pov**

**Sakura my star pupli came to me asking for a year to train herself she said "I can think on it."Sakura is the strongest female shonbi here in the Hidden Leaf Village. I think Sakura may train by herself for year but, I can't shake this terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen to her durring this year. She has no parent she says she has been living by herself since she was 5. She is like my own daughter but, she is growing up so she need this year I have feeling even if I would to tell her no she would just go anyway."Sakura you may go and train but every month I want you to send me a note of your progress. You may leave tomorrow at noon just promise me you will be safe." "Hai"**

**AH**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!**

**Please reveiw tell me what you think by the way this is my first try.**


	2. Gem of Life

**AN:**

**Hi P. Night here! I would love to thank yaoindsakurapetals and Shadow Wolf for reviewing and I'd love to thank crazycherry459 and WhiteMartian4ever for following my story. That mean so much to me. SasuSaku and the others pairings will not come until later in to the story. Thanks again for the help. On every Friday night I will try my best to update my story and in the future stories. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 Gem of Life.**

**This week we have Sasuke's, Itachi's, Suigetsu's, and Sakura Inner's point of view in the story. I also don't have a problem with Karin but in this story she is like the most ugliest duckling in the world of anime and so mean like a witch so she will be called a witch alot. Also whenever you see *** that is Sakura's or Sasuke's Inner. But Sasuke's Inner won't come in until Sakura is around Sasuke's group. Thank you. **

**Chapter 2 Gem of Life**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

**My Team and I have been here in the Mist Village for 2 weeks looking for Itachi. A rumor from around here was that they have spotted a few Akatsuki's members by a local villager about 20 miles from this village. "Sasuke-kun!" came that squeaky voice from Karin. "Hn." I said in my normal emotionless voice. "Kairn shut up! Sasuke don't want to here your ugly voice because your so annoying." Suigetsu said like it is but, just like the other times I just stayed queit."Sasuke-kun!Do you find me annoying?" Karin asked me. "Hn!" I said which is yes but Karin being herself "See Sui Sasuke don't find me annoying." She said with this annoying matter-of-facts tone. "Karin you don't even know Sasuke well enough to know he said Yes you are ANNOYING!" Sui said.**

**I just rolled my eyes at their everyday routine argument about me and how dumb Karin is. I decided to check in with Jungo on any information of the Akatsuki's members we are dealing with. "Jungo did your birds find any imformation on the Akatsuki's members?" I asked just like everyday these 2 weeks. "Hai! Sasuke we found 4 members 1 of them is your brother Itachi." Jungo said with news I actually like this week. " How far are they?" I asked with my most confident smirk. Jungo replied with " They are about 40 miles from our camp." Finally I get to avenge my village. It has been almost 9 years now. The memory is still clear in my mind and I can still see his sharingan eyes. " Jungo don't lose their trail because we will leave at dusk.**

**Itachi POV**

**We are here seaching for the Gem of Life. Master Pein has sent us to look for it. The decripting was weird. It was in a riddle.**

**~Riddle~**

**In the moon light it shines brighter than emeralds.**

**Within a ocean of love lies a ocean of gold. Listen **

**to a soundful of emotions. It will lead you to the secrets**

**of life to full fill a great powerful destiny. Look for the odd one**

**out there is where you will find a Gem of Life.**

**~End of Riddle~ (****AN: I wrote that riddle sorry if it doesn't make sence.**** )**

**We have been searching every place with some type of water every time the moon is out. Tonight it is a new moon so we are taking a break from searching each lake, river, and ocean. We have been seperated from the Akatsuki's hideout for 28 days. I am starting to think this riddle is talking about something eles that doesn't involes water. The riddle did mention emotions, gold and love. It might be a village of people loving each other full of emotions and gold. I think I would tell the others about my idea. I know Sasuke doesn't know I can sence him when he is close. Looks like my plan is working he is almost ready.**

**Suigetsu POV**

**Man Sasuke has us getting up in at dusk. We just found out where the Akatsuki's members are at. Can we sleep in just a little. "Suigetsu! Get over here NOW! " It was a peaceful night until Karin spoke. " What do you want!" I wanted answers why would the witch want me for her ugliness. " Get it back. " Karin said with here brown colors teeth grinding hard. " What? " She just looked more angry. " Don't play dumb with me! I know you took my favorite perfume." Her perfume why would I want that gross smelling thing. No kidding it smells worst than a dirty wet dog. "What would I take your wet dog gas!" I gaged at that. "It doesn't smell like wet dog it smells like Sakura's Petals. You took it because your a cross dresser." That is it she is really asking for a knuckle sandwich. " Karin! Why am I the cross dresser when you look like a man wearing tight small min skirts and small shirts." I smirk because I knew she was just burned by a guy she prefer to call fish guy. I heared a sound behind a bush. **

**As I got closer I saw a cute baby pig. I lifted him and instantly was attach to it. I studied it face and saw it was making a disgusted face at Karin and I saw her so called perfume right by the pig. I picked up the perfume and my baby piggy started to squeal. I fell over laughing at that even a animal knows when there is a wick old witch around. "Suigetsu what was it behind the bush?" Karin looked scared " It was this cute baby... " I was interrupter by the witch "What a baby?" She looked disgusted. "Hey you didn't let me finish it is not a baby dumbo it's a cute baby pig." I was angry she always ruin my fun. " A PIG! How would a pig look cute and I looked ugly? I have to at least look time times better than a dumb pig." Even though I didn't really had to hold the pig up and pretend to compare, I still let her think I was really stuck on who was really better looking to annoy her. "Yep!" " I knew it I'm 10 times better than a pig." " Nope the pig is 100 times better than you.**

*****Sakura's Inner POV *****

**Sakura has been practicing in a cave on the outskirts of The Hidden Leaf Village all still don't get that she don't have much time to just practice the things she already knows she still has to switch on her natural powers. With these powers she doesn't need chakura. I tried to reach her all day but she just put on her mind block justus to keep me quiet. Luckily I just learned how to break down this wall. Here goes ! Huh it actually worked ok "***FORHEAD!YOU REALLY HAVE TO JUST MEDITATE TO TURN ON YOUR POWERS!***" "Inner you don't have to yell we are the same did you break my justus?" " ***Girl we might be the same person but I know alot more about these powers than you.***" "ZZzz!" "***FORHEAD! WaKE UP!***" sakura jurked up when her inner yell. " Fine I'll meditated for the rest of the day." Sakura pouted. She just doesn't know what going to happen. I can show her visions once she just access her first 5 powers in this order.**

**Order Of Powers:**

***Speed**

***Invisible**

***Transport**

***Flying**

***Visions**

**We are surely going to have a long 9 months.**

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading my story and please review and if you want to add a supper power Sakura could have I would be more than happy to add it. In all she is going to have about 14 new powers.**


	3. Faster than Light?

**AN:**  
******Hey P. Night here. Wow I finished early! **Thank you all for reading my story I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 Faster than Light? I don't remember the night Sasuke left the village so you can watch episode 109.  
**'abc' - means sarcastis**  
**"abc" - means conversation**  
**"***abc***" - is Inner**  
***abc* - means a dream, vision or flashback**  
**P.S.**  
**If you are lost a little reread chapter 1 I revised it thanks to yaoindsakurapetals. Enjoy 3 ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Faster than Light?**

**Sakura POV**  
**I have been meditating for 4 days now. I keep on seeing Sasuke on that night when he left the village. My annoying Inner keeps on telling me and I quote " ***Once you let that go you can activate your first power.***" Ok let try that again. I took a deep breath and, I started to see him in all his chicken butt hair glory. He was smirking at how I looked 'sooo pathic' that night in his opinon. Even when I just think of that I start to get this raging angrier." *** Sakura don't let this memory control your emotions.*** "**  
**;) ;)**  
**My inner said annoyed. She was right I shouldn't let some boy control my emotions. Then again he is Sasuke Uchiha one of the last Uchiha's left. " *** Sakura! It getting late you should gets some rest right before tommorow.***" Inner said. " Why? It isn't like I have so much time to get down all these powers." I said a bit annoyed my Inner normaly the one who wants me to keep on meditating throughout the night not the other way around. "***Sakura you do reliza's this is the 5th night you have gone without sleep. So you can have a better time with this hard part of power 1 . Only if you SLEEP!***" Inner yell. Like eariler she is right yet again. I haven't slept in 5 days. So I will sleep only for tonight.**

***Sakura's Dream Trainnig***

**I open my eyes to find I'm on the bench Sasuke left me on. I saw my 12 years old self. I can see my angry start to grow inside my depress self. I ran to naruto's room thinking how weak I am and how I should of paid more attension to Kakashi-Sensei. That is when I gotten so determine to bring Sasuke back and get strong. I started to run towards Tsunade's Office. I ran into Kakashi-Sensei and saw the depression in his eye. He was depress because Sasuke left I think a little more than me. Well you would think that he is more depress than me by how each time you say Sasuke's name tears would come to his eye and he would keep on train without me or Naruto. He would even lock up his door and wouldn't come out of his house for 8 months. What got him of his house was Tsnade, Anko, and Shizune to break down his door and pull out a skin guy growing long silver hair. If you don't think that sad for someone with wisedom to do I don't know what does.**

**Durring the time Kakashi-Sensei lock himself up in his home, Shushi has already been training me as a medical ninji for 10 months. I was improving just because I had been thinking about Sasuke, Naruto, and how far behind I was from them. As I start to let that go and realize Sasuke has actually help me improve not ruin my life I start to see a fast pink figure go across my memory. I started to her a familiar voice saying " We've been watching you Sakura and we are so proud of our own growing to be so beautiful." As that was said I saw my mom and my dad come from the sky. My mom looked like a older version of me except for the blue hair and bright purple eyes. My dad he look at me and smiled that glorious smile of his that I missed so much. They both huged me and then they stared to disappear.**

*** Sakura's Dream Training Ending***

**(AN: Sakura just has a real dream instead of the training. Her parents has a word to say they will come each time Sakura access each of her powers and when she master them. They make more appearance.)  
**

*****Sakura's Inner*****

***** Finaliy after 4 days Slow Poke here a sleep has access her powers. She had me worried about what is to come. A force so evil and that force wants her to use her and drain her powers for selfish deeds of theirs. The only thing is she is going to need some lesson from the old ones. Well I forgot their name but I'll callb the the old ones for now. I hope she hurry up with this training.*****

* * *

**AN: here I am done with Chapter 3 Faster than Light? It is not as long as Chapter 2. In Chapter 4 there is going to be a couple of surpise point of views. Hope you are enjoying my story. Have a nice day. Sweet Nightmares. ;)  
**


	4. Hinata's Day with Naruto

**AN:**

**This week we will have Hinata and Naruto's point of views and the Surpise person's too. Sasuke point of view will also come in this chapter. Hope you enjoy Chapter 4 Hinata's Day with Naruto.**

**"abc"-talking**

**'abc'-thinking**

**Chapter 4 Hinata's Day with Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

**Man I can't believe Old Granny Hokage let Sakura disappear from this village to train for a whole year. She could of told me the day Sakura left. I could of told her bye. I still don't like it. Sakura is like my little sister and, I need to care of her and protect her from danger. I marching in on Granny again for the eight time today. " Granny how long will it be until Sakura writes?" I yelled " Naruto you don't need to yell! I'm RIGHT HERE AND STOP CALLING ME GRANNY!" Baka said to me more of yelled. She might not like being called granny but she is. " Yeah Granny when will Sakura write?" I asked. " 2 more days and I said to STOP CALLING ME GRANNY!" The Baka said again. I didn't stay around to here babble on and on about how I should show respect by calling her either Tsunade or Hokage. She already gave me that speech about 5 times? I don't know. Can the 2 days come any slower I want to know how Sakura is doing. Aw Man what am I going to do in the mean time. I can't train the Pervy sage, Kaka-Sensei, and Captain Yamato all said they won't train me until a week is up. I think I'll go to Ichiraku and see if any of my friends are there and eats some of the best reman there is ever to live to eat. As I walk over to Ichiraku I see a creepy fat cat just following me.**

**At Ichiraku that creepy fat cat followed me. I got use to it but once I order a Pork Ramen that darn creepy fat cat acted fast and ate my ramen. 'Wait until I get my hands on you' I thought while I chased after that sorry fat cat. " Naruto get back here you didn't pay for that ramen." 'Darn old man you let that cat get away.' I walked back to Ichiraku and paid for that wasted ramen the cat ate and got another bowl. 'Mmmm! The best smell there ever is.' I closed my eyes and, raised my chop sticks to take a bite but it was empty. I open my eyes to see my worst fear met! That darn creepy fat cat came back and ate my food again. I made sure to pay the old man before I took off after that stupid cat. I chase it to this creep old house. " Ohhh there you are Fluffy. Mama has missed you were have you been. " Once that was said this little creepy old lady wearing huge glasses came out. " Why hello there young lady did you find my cat? " Said the elder lady with this very scratch voice that made my thoat sore. I cough before I said " Ummm... I'm a guy and yes I have found your freaky cat." The lady didn't even pay much attention then said " Young lady thank you for finding my cat!" 'This lady is nuts and evil.' " I should go." I said and then took off running. While I was running I ran into Hinata-Chan and I mean litterly ran into her. " Hinata-Chan boy am I glad to see you! Sorry for running into you I was running away from this creepy old lady and her good for nothing creepy cat." I told Hinata-chan. " It's ok Naruto-kun." Whisper Hinata-chan. 'She looked adorable when she is blushing.' (AN: Sorry I don't like to make characters studder./T-T\.****)**

**Hinata POV**

**I was walking out of Ino's family's flower shop. When I was bumped into by Naruto-kun. I was blushing a million shades of red when he was on top of me. I gazed in to his beautiful blue eyes while he was telling me about an creepy old lady and her creepy cat. Once he got off me. I picked up some roses I was going to get Tenten-chan because she is sick. " Hinata-chan who are those flowers for?" Naruto-kun asked me. " They are for Tenten-chan because she is sick." I answer in a small voice. " Can I came with you?" Naruto-kun asked. I was freaking out because my crush wanted to spend time with me. He was about say something but I cut him off by saying "Sure you can come with me." His face lit up with a lot of joy which made me smile. We walked to Tenten room at my house. She is spending a few days with me and Neji because her home caught on fire. " Hey Hinata-chan why do you think Sakura went off to train for a year?" Naruto-kun asked. " Sakura has told me, Ino, Tenten the night before she left that there is something she has to do alone to build up her training levels." I answered Naruto-kun. He looked happy to know the reasons why Sakura was self training herself. " Thank you Hinata-chan for telling me that. I am going to let you chat with Tenten for a little bit. I'm going to spar with Neji A.K.A Teme number 2, but I'll be back so we can hang out some more." He smile and I couldn't help to blush when he said spend more time with me.**

**Tenten-chan notice the huge blush on my face once I was inside her room. "Looks like some had a great day." Tenten-chan said hinting to Naruto-kun. " Tell me AHHHH-CHEW!" Tennie said and sneeze " Bless you Tenten-chan. " I said to Tenten-chan. " Thank you Hina. Now ell me the details!" Tenten said with a lot of eger in her voice. "Hey are those flowers for me?" Tenten asked. " Yeah?" I could of lied and said it was a gift from Ino but Tenten knows Ino well enough to know better.**

**Later after the spar with Neji **

**Naruto POV**

**" Aw Man! Neji you cheated!" I yelled " Ummm... Naruto it is sparing how can you cheat?" Neji asked me. " Don't lie you know how! You were pump up in your own daydream of Tenten-chan and angry at me for asking Hinata-chan to hang OWW! WHAT WAS THAT For?" I yell after Neji hit me with a huge rock to the head. " That was a strong blow to the head why are you not past OUT?!" Neji asked and yelled at me. " I have no clue as to what you are saying?" I saw Neji just get angrier to tell the turth he looks weird when he is angry he kinda reminds me of a angry crab. One time when the pervysage what at the beach 'trying' to see women in their bikins but when he was close to one a small crab pinch his toe and I could of sworn I saw the crab chase after the pervysage with a big pitchfork. I laugh at that memory and Neji just hits me with another rock. "OWW! Now what was that for?" " You was saying what you were thinking." I blush I just meant for that to stay in my head. "Hehe!" I laughted.**

**We arrived at the Hyuga manner. I ran all the way to Hinata-chan because I got Neji even more mad when I said "I would love to date Hinata-chan." Once I said that Neji was so angry it wasn't even funny. He even chase me with a gaint branch and started to wack me on the head. Once I was behine the girl Neji yelled " Get back here Uzumaki and face me like a ninji! " I saw Hinata was blushing again she looked like she was about to faint. "Hinata-chan are you ok do you have a fever?" I asked as I felt her head but once I put my hand on her head she fainted into my arms. " HINATA-CHAN?!" I yelled Neji came towards me and hit me on the head and said "Shut up idiot she fainted now go and set her on her bed right before I strangle you!" I ran Hinata-chan's room and placed her on her bed. I waited for her to wake up for 5 minutes but I fell asleep.  
**

**Sasuke POV**

**Jungo has ketp on Itachi's trail and has over heard why they are here. They are looking for some kind of gem. Jungo said he didn't catch the name of this gem. I wanted to learn more of this gem but it is mostly not important. I can tell that we are near the sight of were Itach and his group are to come too next. Everytime that is water or towns. we are to meet at one of those places. " Sasuke-Kuuunn! Can You Carry Me? " Kairn said and yell. She is so annoying why is she in our team again? "NO!" I yell. "Awww come on Sasuke-kun it is only Sui and Jungo around you don't have to hide our love!" She said trying to grab onto my hands. I saw it coming and moved out of hersight. Keywords her sight I was well in**** sight of Jungo and Sui. Does she even know how to that a hint even Sui and Jungo could tell I don't want her as a lover. She even dress up badly. Short shorts that are smaller than Naruto's brain (AN: LOL in the village Naruto has sneeze and shiver while saying to Hinata " I feel like some one has said my brain is smaller than short shorts" in his sleep.)  and a shirt that is that covers about 1% of her body.**

**Rukimefu POV**

**My inner has been acting pretty strange lately Sakura inner has been talking to me and telling me her progress in delevoping her powers. So far not off to a great start but she did learn the speed ability quicker than anyone esle even though she started her training late. Sakura has goten so beautiful she looks exactly like me when I was 15 years old. Sakura just don't know that I have watch grow to be here caring self. I wanted to comfort her when that darn Uchiha broke her heart but I saw one thing that she not see. When Sasuke knocked her out he laided her on the bench and after that he stole her first kiss.**

* * *

**AN: here this is it for Chapter Four Hinata's Day with Naruto. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!**


	5. Understanding Myself

**AN:  
I'm sorry if this late I had a friend over for a few days and I couldn't leave her alone that would be so rude in my family and i'm sick so I'm trying to update this before Monday. Any way Happy late Thanksgiving. Also we may have a short chapter this week. This week it would be mostly Sakura point of view. Hope you like Chapter 5 Understanding Myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Understanding Myself**

**Sakura POV**

**I have master my power Speed. I'm so happy that I let that memory go. Now that I have mastered this power I can feel an energy building up inside myself. It has been 6 days since I left the Hidden Leaf Village. I should write to Tsunade-sama that letter she wanted from of my progress. I should write Naruto considering I left before he has returned from his mission. *** Sakura if you are going to write to them DON'T tell them anymore of your past other than you have lived on your own since you was 5. *** 'But why Inner? You know how Shushi don't like it when we keep valueable information from her. Remember last time we had to be her slaves for 2 months!' I pouted 'We could at least tell Tsunade-sama of it. *** Ok Sakura we could tell Tsunade-sama but not Naruto. He doesn't even know that you have raised yourself a course with my help since you was 5. *** ' I'm find with that. ' Ok let start Tsunade's letter.**

**~Tsunade's Letter ~**

**Tsunade-sama,**

**'m doing great over here in this cave. I have develope my speed. Tsunade remember when I told you about me taking care of myself since I was 5. I got my memory back past the time frame of my life in the Hidden Leaf Village. I remember that my life up until I was 5 was much like Sasuke. My clan the Harunos was distroyed by my sister Rukimefu. The only thing that is difference from Sasuke's past is that Rukimefu left a note explaining her reasons. I have learned that i have a destiny greater than Naruto but I still don't know it yet. I have my own powers that are natral and doesn't need chakra to control. Please don't tell Naruto of my past or that I have raised myself since I was 5. write back Tsunade-sama.**

**~Haruno Sakura**

**Ok now for Naruto's.**

**~Naruto Letter~**

**Naruto,**

**Sorry I was not there to say good bye for a while. Once I'm done here with my training I will battle you and don't go easy on me. I will also pay for ramen my treat. Write back to me. **

**~Haruno Sakura**

**Now that this is done I can send it off to the village. Tiger my hawk can send it in less than 3 hours. **

* * *

**AN:  
****I know it is short but I'll have a super long chapter next week. Please review.**


	6. AN

**AN**

**Guys I am really really sorry this is not the next chapter for In Your Shadows. You see I at first was too sick to move around, then I had a really bad case of writers block, next I had a few tests to worry about, than I had a band concert that I had to practice my instrument for and lastly my friend was with us for a few times. Also I was partly being lazy any ways I am so happy you all like my story so far. I'm truely am sorry for the really long wait. I'm going to try to update this a bit more often. At least until summer cause I still need to do a few more things at school. I promise I am working on the next chapter. See you all the next time I get to update.** :'( **I hope that is soon so see you in the future.**


	7. Goodbye forever AN

I am not going to continue this story anyone can have it. Sorry if you was hoping for another chapter I am sorry for letting you down. Goodbye because this account is disactive. I love you for reading my story.


End file.
